


Almost Too Late

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Reader takes off after a fight with Negan, and he finds her just in time.





	Almost Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on reiningqueenofwords.tumblr.com

## –Reader’s POV–

You know how they say don’t say things in a fit of anger?

Well, they should _probably_ add in ‘don’t do something fucking stupid’ to that.

Why? Let me tell you why… Because I did just that. I got into a huge fight with my husband, Negan. Nothing unusual about that, really. We both have big personalities that sometimes get in the way. Leads to great makeup sex, though. Silver lining, right?

Anyways, Negan is pissed as fuck at me. Surprise there. Man has one hell of a temper. What do I do? I take off. Right outside the fucking walls. Not my proudest moment, either. My feet took me further and further away from the safety of the Sanctuary, further and further from my asshole of a husband. Don’t get me wrong, I love him more than anything…I’m just fully aware he’s an asshole.

I let myself slow down, not wanting to wear myself out too fast. That would be asking to die.

It had been raining lately, so the ground was wet, and muddy. A little mud never hurt anyone, so I thought nothing of it. I moved along the edge of the trees, hearing the water off to my right somewhere. Likely not that far if I could hear it.

Looking up, I groaned when I realized it was going to rain again. “Why me?” I sighed. Without many options, I moved on. Turning back and walking through those gates like a scared puppy wasn’t on my ‘to do list’.

My foot slipped on a small rock, taking my feet out from under me. Hitting the ground with an odd noise from the ground being wet, I was breathing heavy, thankful I wasn’t hurt. I moved to stand up, and didn’t choose my footing carefully. “Fuck!” I gasped, sliding down the hill that seemed to get steeper and steeper.

* * *

## –Negan’s POV–

You were the most stubborn woman I had ever met. And you know what? I fuckin’ loved it. You didn’t simply give in. Oh, hell no. You spoke up, you raised hell, you got in my face, and you told my men exactly where they could go.

Didn’t mean we didn’t go round for round at times, though. Everyone knew when you’d riled me in- good or bad. Today had been one of those days. Fuck, I didn’t even remember what started the fight. By the end we were fightin’ just to fight.

Watching you storm off, I figured you’d be back soon, ready to fuck it out. Only, you didn’t. Time passed, and I was getting more pissed. Finally, I stopped one of the men coming off guard duty. “You! Have you seen my fuckin’ woman?” My tone was harsh, letting him know I wouldn’t tolerate his stupidity.

“S-she went out the front gate, sir.” He told me.

I ran my hand over my face, feeling the slight burn of my stubble on my face. “Mother fucker.” He groaned. Storming towards the gate, I motioned for them to open them, and that they did.

Trekkin’ out here in the fuckin’ mud wasn’t my idea of fun. I could think of much better things to be done on this kinda day, but you had to go and storm off. Women.

I had no idea how long I’d been grumblin’ about it when a scream cut through the air. “Fuck.” I breathed, tryin’ to move quicker, towards the scream. It was comin’ from upstream, which was helpful. Walkin’ along the edge of the river gave me somethin’ to follow.

It didn’t take me too long to find you. Surrounded by fuckin’ walkers, of course. I clenched my jaw and my grip on Lucille tightened as I pulled it back over my head. Bringing her down on the first fucker that I saw. I heard a crack as wood met skull before I yanked her back.

Your eyes shot to me for a moment before you went back to fighting off the nasty son of bitches. One by one, they met their ultimate fate. Body parts started flowing down the river, bodies were getting stuck against fallen trees, and rocks, and both of us were catching our breath. “What?” I smirked. “Not even a fuckin’ thanks?’ 

* * *

## –Reader’s POV–

His arms were open with that cocky smirk on his face. Shaking my head, I laughed as I gripped his jacket. “Thanks.” I grinned, pulling him into a deep kiss. “Ya fucking asshole.” My lips brushed against his.

“Let’s get your ass back to the Sanctuary, sweetheart.” He gave my ass a hard slap. “Because I can guaran-fuckin’-tee that ass if gonna be sore as fuck when I’m done with you.”

Biting my lip, I kept my body flush to his. “Promise?” I asked, tilting my head to the side.

Once we could see the Sanctuary, he surprised me by tossing me over his shoulder. “Really?” I laughed, gripping his jacket.

“Never said I was the only one makin’ that ass sore, did I, princess?” He asked, teasing you.

You froze. “Wait, what? Don’t you fuckin’ dare!” You squirmed, making him laugh. “Negan….I’m warning you…”

He turned his head, nipping at your hip. “What? Thought you liked that new blonde?” You let out a low growl, and he knew that’s because you’d kill her for touching him. “Point taken.” He grinned.

Walking through the gates, he nodded to the guard on duty. “Hi, guys!” You waved to them when you could see them. They gave you a small wave in return.

“I don’t want anyone knockin’ on my fuckin’ door for any goddamn thing until further notice!” He announced. “Anyone who so much as knocks once is gonna deal with this little lady over my shoulder. And she doesn’t take kindly to our time being cut short.”

Rolling your eyes, you smiled. “Awe, is Negan threatening his men with his woman? Are they more afraid of little ol’ me?” You said sweetly.

Negan laughed. “Sweetheart, I’m fuckin’ afraid of you at times. You’re batshit crazy when you’re pissed.” You could hear the grin. “And I fuckin’ love that about you.” He added, heading towards the room you shared with him, you over his shoulder like some prize. Not that you would argue.


End file.
